Interviews
by Kittiefan
Summary: A detailed interview of various characters in Harvest Moon and their views on fanfictions.
1. Chicken Pals

**CAUTION: UTTER RANDOMNESS AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE RANDOMNESS. BUT NOT LIKE I CARE ANYWAY. I'M JUST A LARGE, BOLD FONT.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON.

* * *

Kittiefan presents: 

AN INTERVIEW WITH VARIOUS FOMT CHARACTERS AND THEIR VIEWS ABOUT HM FANFICTIONS

Erica: Okay... I'm supposed to be leading this, so... I'm Erica, the MFOMT Character from one of Kittiefan's fanfics. I was forced to interview some HM characters so Kittiefan can channel her bored-ness into something. Like this. Yup.

And our first character is...

RICK.

Rick: Wha? Ehh... I was supposed to be playing Go Chicken! Now where am I?

Erica: Calm down. Anyway, so what are your views on HM Fanfictions?

Rick: What're you talking about?

Erica: Here. (points to screen)

Rick: I see.

Erica: Well?

Rick: Umm... well I notice in THIS one they call me a crazy chicken boy, and in THIS one, they call me a demented chicken-mad idiot, and in THIS one, a chicken butt, and in THAT one they call me... a retard. Wow.

Erica: Any ones which ACTUALLY worship you?

Rick: Uh... one, two, three... around ten.

Erica: Out of an estimated 1500.

Rick: I didn't know I was THAT popular!

Erica: Enough. Get. OUT!

Rick: I need to buy a computer!

Erica: And that ends the first interview... with Rick. - sigh - Next, is - darn it! Popuri.

Popuri: Hiee!

Erica: Whatever.

Popuri: Has anyone seen my brother? He sort of... disappeared.

Erica: No. Anyway, read the text above.

Popuri: Okay!

Erica: - whispers - I'M LIVING WITH IDIOTS! IDIOTS, YOU KNOW!

Popuri: Huh?

Erica: Nothing.

Popuri: Well, I've notcied that in most fanfics, I'm hardly noticed! At all! Like in YOURS! - points to Kittiefan -

Kittiefan: Did somebody say something? No? Okay! And AAAACTION!

Erica: Ignore the last comment.

Popuri: AND they're always marrying Karen or Ann in the games! I mean, they even said in _this_ fanfic that I'm childish! I most certainly am NOT!

Erica: Pffft.

Popuri: Did you say anything?

Erica: Nope.

Popuri: They even spelled my name wrongly in this one! And that one!

Erica: Sigh. - pulls lever, trapdoor opens under Popuri, who falls into a pitch black bottomless pit -

Erica: Aaaaaand that's all for this chapter! Stay tuned for another episode... when the writer feels like it!

Kittiefan: Yeah, when I feel like it!

* * *

_Well... random._


	2. KOFF KOFF

**CAUTION: UTTER RANDOMNESS AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE RANDOMNESS. BUT NOT LIKE I CARE ANYWAY. I'M JUST A LARGE, MOULDY ASPARAGUS.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON.

* * *

Erica: Welcome back to AN INTERVIEW WITH VARIOUS FOMT CHARACTERS AND THEIR VIEWS ABOUT HM FANFICTIONS. Well, I'm not at all 'welcoming'. It's just in the script. I just host this to get paid. Anyway, today we're going to interview a very important character! Anyway, there's been an epidemic of flu around MT, so no one was able to come. Anyway, let's welcome... Chicken, the chicken.

Chicken: Bawk.

Erica: Anyway, our technical team has managed to persuade a scientist to lend us his ACM, or Animal Communication Machine. It was reaaally simple. We threatened him with a drinking straw. Anyway, let's just wire Chicky up to the machine and hit that pretty button.

Chicken: Fodder, fodder, fodder.

Erica: Ahh, it's speaking! Now tell us Chicken, what are your views on fanfictions?

Chicken: Fanfiction? Fanfiction?

Erica: Darn! Our experiment failed - chickens don't know a thing about the Internet! Eject!

Chicken: BAAAAAAWK! - gets teleported away using a machine so high-tech it cannot be described -

Erica: Zap in a random MT resident.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP

Rick: KOFF KOFF

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP

Gray: KOFF KOFF

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP

Elli: KOFF KOFF

ZAAAAAAAAAAAP

Erica: THAAAAAAAT'S IIIIT! I'm outta here.

Kittiefan: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo don't gooooooooooo!!!

Erica: From the next episode onwards, Matt, Kittiefan's male OC, will do the hosting for a few reasons.

1. I am QUITTING

2. Matt has four letters in his name and I have five. So there.

3. Those idiots have KOFF KOFF passed me their KOFF KOFF KOFF flu.

Kittiefan: Oh, joy. I never liked Matt.

Matt: HEY!

Erica: See KOFF KOFF you.

* * *

ENDDDDD


End file.
